


Fifty Shades of Moustache Dream A Little Dream of Me

by billfan80, Brazendale



Series: Fifty Shades of Moustache [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billfan80/pseuds/billfan80, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/pseuds/Brazendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following story may contain themes of an adult nature. </p><p>The continuing adventures of one Vampire and his Moustache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Moustache Dream A Little Dream of Me

‘Pam as your maker I forbid you to ever interfere in my personal private life like that again. Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you?’ Eric looked at her as they were sitting across from each other in his office after returning to Fangtasia following his dramatic encounter with Bill that had left him so shaken. From his face she knew that he was livid. 

It was not often in the all the years that he had known her that he had seen her cry but now she was sitting there staring blankly at him, her cheeks stained with bloody tears smudged down her over made up face. He was livid and she, for once, had totally dropped the mask of hardened sarcasm and revealed her true feelings. Quite simply, love was written all over her face and all the pain and anguish that had built up over what she had thought was his love for Sookie was now transferred to Bill and her realisation that it was Bill all along that he had coveted. 

‘You just don’t understand’ Eric was almost whining now. ‘I have waited what seems like an eternity and now… you have ruined it’ he said like a petulant child who has just been given a new toy at Christmas only to have it taken away from them. ‘You just don’t know how long. I remember the first time that I saw him he was there in that room at your place with Lorena. I can still see the way the light played on his muscles as he stood there in his undershirt. It is as clear as if it were just yesterday.’ 

His voice had a dreamy quality to it, one that Pam had never heard. She looked at his face as he stared off into another time, his eyes soft and luminous. Her mouth quivered and her hands shook. What she wouldn’t give to have him look like that for her, she thought. But for all of that she couldn’t resent Bill. No, all her pseudo resentment for him had been such a farce; after all, didn’t she too harbour a secret longing for him? How could she feel anything but a kindred spirit with Eric when he spoke with longing for Bill? She had been just as mesmerised at that first sight too. She loved Eric as only a progeny can love their maker but Bill, oh Bill…he was different, he was so very special and she lusted after him. 

‘Go to ground Pam before you get the bleeds’ Eric’s voice cut into her reverie. ‘Eric, for what it is worth I am sorry and … I do understand.’ He looked at her closely; her tear stained face, so much paler than normal, and felt for her. ‘Why Pam I do believe that you do’ his voice softened and he got up and hugged her, kissing her head lightly in an uncharacteristically compassionate way. ‘Now go get some rest, I will be fine.’

After Pam had gone Eric remained sitting lost to his thoughts. It had been a long three months without Bill and now, seeing him tonight just made his longing even more desperate. He never thought that he could find Bill even more attractive than he already did but tonight, oh lord, he swallowed, his hands trembled again at the thought of him sitting there looking so … edible. That moustache, what he could do with that moustache. 

He let out what was for him a frustrated sigh, turning the lights off as he left the office and made his way to the dungeon and his sleeping pod. He dreaded it, it was always the same and had been from that moment he had first set eyes on Bill. Night after night the same dream and never the reality, that was his last thought as the dawn took him to the underworld of lust in his subconscious, his mind raw with the dream that haunted his waking hours.

Striding into the room with vampire speed Eric stopped short, taking in the scene with incredulity. Lorena stood smugly looking at him with her cool calculating eyes, appraising him in that way that she had before reacting to his age and showing a modicum of respect to him. But that was not what had taken him aback. He barely even noticed her seductively clad corseted body, one that many a man had lusted after and paid the price for. 

No, he was not even seeing her, how could he when his eyes were fixed on the Adonis standing before him. Never in all his long years of existence had he felt so moved, so enthralled by the sight of another such as he was feeling right then and there. Had he been breathing, his breath would have stopped. If he had a heart it would be bursting with excitement. As it was, he trembled slightly for just one miniscule second before regaining his composure.

His head was spinning however. It took all his strength to focus and deal with the situation at hand but in his head and his dead heart he was feeling anything but focussed when all he could think of were the most mesmerising blue eyes he had ever seen. The softest of lips, sculptured to perfection, the chiselled chin running up into smooth alabaster cheeks. His fangs had clicked into place but not out of anger, it was out of lust, incredible all consuming desire for this young strange vampire with attitude.

When he moved towards him in an attack stance it was all he could do to stop himself from taking him then and there. He wanted nothing more than to hold his firm body against him, run his hands and fangs down his muscular torso and feel his man fur rubbing his porcelain like skin.

To feel his soft cool skin wrapped around him like a cloak of velvet sensuality, to wallow in his musky sweat laden scent, smother in his wet cool kisses engulfing his Viking pleasure stick.

Eric moaned softly in his sleep as the dream continued on but like all dreams, the scene shifted and drifted into another time and another room. He was laying spread out, hot soapy water soothing his body, his long legs reaching out over the fine porcelain end of Bill’s tub. Soothing folk music filling him with memories of the times in his homeland, crisp white snow, cool frostie air and his beloved parents pride in him, his eyes closed, nerves soothed and relaxed until Bill appeared in the door way and all thoughts of his youth vanished to be replaced by more baser needs.

His mind shifted within the dream as he ran his eyes over his body, caressing every single inch of it, firing his imagination. What would it be like to lay with him, to take him, pleasure him, he wondered? To see his afterglow, his face softened with his sex on his lips, to kiss those lips, feel his mouth and fangs giving pleasure, to run his fingers through his silken man fur and experience the crushing of his body as they came together. 

He wanted to hear him call his name as he reached that shattering mountain top of pleasure, to gently hold his face against his, to lie still in each others arms totally spent, content with the act but wanting more, so very much more, wanting to drink from the fountain again and again with an unquenchable thirst that neither can deny any longer.

Bill let out a load moan and sat bolt up right with unseeing eyes before slumping back down on the bed beside Sookie. They had taken each other again and again until finally spent, laying next to one another in the graveyard, like they had once before but this was different and Sookie knew just what that difference was. It was his moustache. 

With the pull of dawn near, he had carried her into his house and up the stairs as he had countless times before and they had laid together one more time before the sun had risen, a gentle loving coupling taking them both back to the first time, the night that he had taken the gift of her virginity and given her his undying love in return. She had fallen asleep in his arms as dawn took him away from her, both resting peacefully for the first time in so long, together again right where they belonged.

But now Bill’s daytime nightmare had awoken her. She had been really alarmed as in all the time that she had known him, he had never had this happen and she wondered about it. She lay on her side, head resting on her elbow watching him for a while until she was convinced he had settled and sleep took her. But before she slipped into her own dreams, she was unable to help herself and very gently, she ran her fingers along his top lip lightly caressing the soft hair that had bought her so much pleasure. 

She gave a groan of her own at the touch, a wave of lust and love filling her and sending impossible thoughts of desire through her body. 

As if in response to the pull that her feelings had on him, Bill’s mind shifted into another dream. 

He had for some reason been running, hoping to find sanctuary when he stumbled upon a building and knocking on the door, to his relief Sam Merlotte answered his calls for help and ushered him into what he now realised was a small motel room.

‘Well, well, Bill Compton. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes’ Sam said appreciatively, running his eyes over Bill’s body then staring hard at his face? He looked down at himself and to his horror found he had no clothes on, his body glistening with the rain that had been pouring down out side, his body wet and his hair tousled about his face with its moustache and a three day growth of beard running down from his sideburns. 

‘Don’t worry’ Sam was saying as he stepped closer, ‘I will take care of you. What you need is a hot shower and to get … dry and into something ….warm.’ He smiled at him, the sincerity in his words putting at ease an undercurrent of concern Bill held for his predicament. 

‘The shower is in over the bath tub and there are fresh towels hanging behind the door’ Sam was saying to him as he patted Bill’s shoulder in a friendly manner and gave him a nudge towards the bathroom door.

Relief poured through every muscle of Bill’s body as he stood under the hot water letting it run through the downy hair on his chest and trickle down his body. It felt good. It felt so very good and his thoughts turned to Sookie and the times that they had shared a shower. Just the thought of her bought an arousal flooding through him and he stiffened. 

The subtle perfume of the shower gel Sam had on the shelf of the tub as he lathered himself lulled him even further into a remembrance of how much she liked to soap him up before sliding down his body and taking him in her mouth, kissing and caressing him with her tongue, teasing and tempting him until he would explode and she would smile that smug knowing smile of satisfaction that she had been able to give so much pleasure to him.

Unable to resist the thought of her flooding through him, his hand began to caress himself just as she would if she was there, moving slowly at first, teasingly slowly. His eyes were closed as he pictured her, her breasts with nipples erect, her buttocks perfectly rounded, her hips trailing down into the v that held so much hidden delight. 

His hand moved more rapidly now, throbs of lust and need increasing with each movement until a voice in his ear caught him off guard and a large hand ran down his back to cup his muscular buttocks. 

‘Need a hand there’ Sam’s husky voice purred, ‘here let me help you’ he whispered reaching his hand to take Bill hardness in his, pulling him into him so that he was pressed tightly against Bill’s muscular back, holding him to him with one arm wrapped around his chest searching and finding his nipples and giving the tiniest of a flick to harden them. 

‘You like that don’t you’ he was rasping into Bill’s ear, ‘does it turn you on?’ he said seductively while his wet soapy hand slipped up and down slowly caressing him. Bill turned his head to speak but Sam took the opportunity to clamp his mouth over Bill’s lips, flicking his tongue in suggestively while muttering into his mouth ‘I have wanted to do that since the minute you walked into my office with that ridiculously hot, sex on a stick moustache.’

‘NO!!!!’ Bill almost screamed as he thrashed around on the bed waking Sookie in fright. She sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around his cold stilled body, cradling him in her arms. She did not have a clue what was going on and it frightened her. She rocked him and soothed him like she would a child, cooing softly as she rested her cheek in his tousled hair, kissing his head in an assuring attempt to give comfort.

He lay stilled and once again drifted off, memories of Eric, Pam and Sam fading as he walked into the small kitchen crowded with bric-a-brac and sat down at the well worn table. 

‘Vampire Bill is it so very good of you to come.’ Maxine Fortenberry’s rotund face grinned at him. He had no idea why he was sitting there in the kitchen with her but like in all dreams, things take on a different reality and what would normally be so ludicrous becomes the normal until upon waking, when we either grasp their meaning or remain perplexed as to the message delivered by them. 

So Bill looked around at the small homely kitchen and sat patiently waiting for what he didn’t know. ‘I look a mess, I am just going to get changed into something more….appropriate’ Maxine simpered at him as she brushed passed him provocatively when he had stood politely to let her pass in the narrow room, her hand sliding down his chest and squeezing his breast as she waddled past.

It was only a matter of minutes before Bill heard her heavy tread on the sagging floor boards walking back from the other room. ‘I hope that you like the menu and what I have prepared’ she called out on her way through her living room, ‘dinner is served’ she announced as she came to the doorway clad in a vivid magenta and black lace corset three sizes too small for her and a long hooped petticoat. ‘Sookie told me you were partial to playing at dress ups and petticoats are your favourites, you naughty boy you’ she winked. 

Bill’s mouth dropped and he stood shocked. There was no escape however as Maxine was standing in the only doorway out and he was reluctant to harm the simple woman. But regardless of his reluctance, Maxine had a glazed look on her face and something told Bill that this was a situation that was not going to end well. 

‘Come here you hunk of spunk, I want to feel that moustache running down my femoral artery’ she leered. Bill gagged a little, something that he had not done since ingesting the maenad’s poison. He began to back away as she swaggered towards him hoping to catch him and do the deed. 

Putting the table between them, Bill realised that he really was cornered and had no where to go. Grim determination was written all over her face and had it not been for the blur of a body rushing in through the door and grabbing her tightly, he would have faired ill. 

‘How lame’ Pam’s voice drawled with distain. Looking Maxine up and down before catching her eyes in her spell, ‘You, go to your room, do not move, do not even think about Bill ever again. When you see him you will cluck like a chicken and do the chicken dance. Go now’ she commanded and Maxine fled instantly or as fast as she could waddle in her petticoats and stays.

‘Now’ she turned addressing Bill, ‘you may take me here on the table or perhaps you would prefer I sit on the bench, that would give you more scope wouldn’t it? I mean after all, it is all about access to that glorious moustache and my … pleasure isn’t it?’ she stated. ‘I have had the picture of you and your moustache and what you are going to be doing with it here’ and she tapped her head, ‘stored in my vault from the moment that I saw you in Eric’s arms. Don’t be a fool Bill, you know that Eric and Sookie mean nothing to you, you need a real vampire to worship you and I am that vampire. Take me.’

‘But Pam, I don’t love you’ he was saying, believing that would be more than enough to stop her. ‘Love? What has any of this got to do with love Bill? This isn’t love, this is lust.’ 

‘I love Sookie. I love Sookee… Sookee…’

‘I am here. Bill it’s all right I am here. I love you. I never realised how very much I loved you until now but I do. I love you Bill Compton’ she was saying as she held him to her and cradled him.

Bill’s eyes flew wide open at the sound of her voice.

‘Do you mean it?’ he asked softly and sat up in bed, turning to face her. 

The room was in darkness now except for the small bedside lamp she had turned on earlier as the first rays of the sun began to fade over an hour ago. She had let him rest after his day of horrors and had been lying there going over all their time together, all the mistakes they had both made but mainly her own, she had to admit. 

Then as the final ray of light had faded, she realised with a blinding clarity just what a total idiot she had been and she hoped beyond hope that he would forgive her and once again look at her with the light in his eyes that he once had for her. She knew that she didn’t deserve it but she prayed that he would find it in his heart, if he had one, to believe in her again.

‘Do you mean it Sookie, really mean it because I can’t go through this again. I simply can’t.’

He was looking at her now with such seriousness that she felt he was looking into her soul to search for the truth. ‘I have never meant anything more in my life.’ 

‘Well if that is the case….’ 

He flew out of bed. ‘Where are you going, what are you doing?’ she asked perplexed as he rushed into the bath room and hurriedly closed the door only to re-emerge a few minutes later and take a flying leap back onto the bed before smothering her in kisses, all traces of his horrendous nightmares evaporating into thin air as his whiskers floated off down the sink.

‘Heh, hold on, wait a minute’ she half yelled at him and pulled back to look at his face in the dim light. ‘Bill, you have shaved, your moustache… it’s gone!’

He ran his fingers along his top lip smiling, ‘Smooth heh?’ he laughed. ‘Oh Bill but I liked it, I liked it a lot and I so loved what you did with it’ she blushed.

‘Come here my pet’ he rasped, ‘I have other things that I can show you that you will like just as much I am sure and’ he grinned, ‘just remember that every year around our anniversary I will be growing it back’ he winked, ‘and I promise, I will be giving you an anniversary present that just keeps on giving, multiple presents in fact’ he smirked as his fangs clicked into place.

‘You like that don’t you. Does it turn you on?’ he said taking her in his arms and rolling her onto her back as he straddled her.

‘Oh yes please Bill. I like that a lot.’

Finis


End file.
